Reunion
by sissel snape
Summary: Raito powoli umiera i zaczyna rozumieć, jakie grzechy popełnił za życia. Jednak po drugiej stronie jest ktoś, komu bardzo zależy na młodym Yagamim. Ktoś, kto ma potężną przyjaciółkę. Lekki shonen-ai, Raito x L


Yagami Raito wiedział. Wiedział od momentu, kiedy stał się właścicielem Death Note'a, że zginie z rąk Ryuka. Ostatkiem sił zaśmiał się. Z rąk… Jak śmiesznie to zabrzmiało, skoro doskonale wiedział, że ręce Ryuka tylko wpisały jego imię do czarnego zeszytu. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego umieranie zajmuje mu tak dużo czasu. Większość jego ofiar umierała w mgnieniu oka.

Raito znów chciał się zaśmiać, ale z jego lekko uśmiechniętych warg nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk. Tak, to idealna śmierć dla Kiry, mordercy, który działał w imieniu własnej, źle zdefiniowanej sprawiedliwości. Szkoda, że chłopak dopiero pod koniec swojego życia zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę zrobił.

Ale z drugiej strony nie żałował niczego. Gdyby nie został Kirą, nie poznałby _jego_.

Ryuuzaki wstrząsnął światem chłopaka. Młody, wyalienowany detektyw z jedną misją: posłać Kirę za kratki. Póki Raito osobiście nie znał sławnego L, nie musiał mu pomagać, nie musiał przed nim udawać, nie musiał mu współczuć. Ale później…

Raito udowodnił przed samym sobą, że jest doskonałym aktorem. Udawał przed wszystkimi z wyjątkiem głupiutkiej Misy, a później naiwnej Takady. Jednak żadna gra nie przysporzyła mu tylu trudów i tylu wyrzutów sumienia, jak udawanie przed niewinnym Ryuuzakim, że to nie on zabijał tych kryminalistów, którzy po popełnieniu najohydniejszych zbrodni byli skazywani tylko na odsiadkę w luksusowych więzieniach.

Na początku ich znajomości Raito odczuwał tylko pewien dyskomfort. Z czasem przyszły wyrzuty sumienia, które przybierały na sile. W końcu ból tak straszny, że młody Yagami nie widział wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

W pewien sposób uratowała go Rem. Zabiła Ryuuzakiego. Wtedy Raito zrozumiał, że przegrał. L zawsze wiedział, kto jest Kirą. L wiedział o istnieniu Shinigami. Gdy L zrozumiał, że umiera, wiedział, że winą trzeba obarczyć właśnie Raito.

I wtedy cząstka młodego Yagami też umarła. Chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy przez długi czas.

Wszystko zrozumiał, gdy poczuł śmierć zaciskającą swoje zimne dłonie wokół jego skamieniałego serca. Zrozumiał jak ważni byli dla niego inni ludzie, których do tej pory traktował przedmiotowo. Stało się dla niego jasne, że strasznie zranił Misę, która mimo swojej głupoty zawsze go kochała. Zrozumiał, że jest winny i to poczucie winy go przygniatało.

Ale największy ból spowodowało zrozumienie tego, że zranił Ryuuzakiego bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego. L był zawsze samotny, a Raito zawsze wiedział, że on tą samotność detektywa rozprasza. W krótkim momencie zawieszenia między życiem i śmiercią, Raito wspominał wszystkie chwile, które spędzili razem.

Miał wrażenie, że widzi młodego Ryuuzakiego po drugiej stronie świetlistego tunelu, który otworzył się tuż przed nim. Po chwili jednak usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu cichutki szept, a gdy lekko odwrócił głowę, ujrzał delikatną blondynkę, jaśniejącą wewnętrznym światłem.

- Ty musisz być Raito – jej oddech owionął jego ucho. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy już umarł, czy jeszcze żyje i ma halucynacje. – On mówił, że od razu ciebie poznam.

- Czy jesteś Shinigami? – Zapytał, dysząc. – Czy chcesz zaprowadzić mnie do Mu?

Roześmiała się, a jej śmiech zabrzmiał jak tysiące dzwoneczków uderzających o siebie w czasie silnego wiatru.

- On nie mówił, że masz poczucie humoru. Nie jestem Shinigami.

- Kim…? – Raito był już tak słaby, że nie udało mu się dokończyć pytania.

- Przyjaciółką kogoś, komu bardzo na tobie zależy, Yagami Raito – odpowiedziała. – Przybyłam tu, by walczyć o twoją duszę. By zaprowadzić cię do osoby, która miłuje cię całym swoim sercem.

- Ale…

- Cicho, chłopcze – wyszeptała. – Pozwól mi się skoncentrować na walce.

Raito nie wiedział, że kobieta już walczy. Prawdę mówiąc, nic nie widział i powoli zaczynał tracić słuch. Jednym słowem: umierał. Nie chciał umierać. Chciał zostać na tym świecie, wśród rodziny, wśród innych ludzi.

- Musisz się puścić życia, Yagami Raito – usłyszał ponownie, ale tym razem głos kobiety zabrzmiał w jego umyśle. – Złapiemy cię, ja i mój przyjaciel. Nie pozwolimy ci odejść do Mu.

I Raito, wbrew samemu sobie, zdecydował się zaufać nieznajomej blondynce i jej przyjacielowi, do którego miał pewne niejasne podejrzenia. Z jego udręczonych płuc wyrwał się ostatni oddech i młody mężczyzna odszedł.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, czuł wokół siebie parę kruchych ramion, ale uścisk, w jakim się znajdował, był bardzo silny. Na ramieniu czuł gorące łzy, a widok przesłaniała mu grzywa czarnych włosów.

Spróbował się wyswobodzić z uścisku i poczuł, że ktokolwiek go trzymał, rozluźnił się i delikatnie posadził go na krześle. Spojrzał na osobę przed sobą i wzrok przesłoniły mu łzy.

Patrzył w oczy Ryuuzakiego, oczy, które nie dawały mu spokoju przez kilka lat. Patrzył w twarz, która prześladowała go przez tak wiele nocy. Za nim stała blondynka.

- Uratowaliśmy cię od losu, który sam sobie zgotowałeś, Raito – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem L. – Dzięki Bogu…

Raito nie słuchał Ryuuzakiego. Objął go i mocno go uścisnął.

Po chwili przypomniał sobie słowa kobiety. Chciała zaprowadzić go do osoby, która miłuje go całym sercem.

Serce Raito zrzuciło w końcu z siebie lodowe łańcuchy i zaczęło śpiewać.

Przyszłość w tym świecie rysowała się w przyjemnych barwach.


End file.
